1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic or thermohardened automobile bumpers or shields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bumpers or shields for the protection of automobiles, made of thermoplastic or thermohardening materials, whether or not associated with metal reinforcements, are already known.
These protective devices are customarily attached to the body by means of fittings which are able to assure the absorption of a certain amount of the energy upon impact, but which have the drawback of showing major permanent deformations. These deformations lead to an irreversible displacement of the protective devices, which highlights the damage suffered from the impact.